


Worthless

by hawkflyer667



Series: Snippets of Fluff in the Lives of Merlin and Arthur Pendragon [5]
Category: Arthurian Mythology & Adaptations - All Media Types, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkflyer667/pseuds/hawkflyer667
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin thinks he's worthless, Arthur sets out to show him just how wrong he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthless

Arthur’s eyes were livid as he stares at his incredibly loyal, yet incredibly stupid manservant. He takes an intimidating step forward towards the boy, who was already stuttering out some half-baked excuse on why he was late, some lie on why his arm was being cradled gently against his chest as if it was hurt. 

“Merlin, shut up.” He snaps, and the other boy falls silent, staring at him like a wounded puppy. Arthur couldn’t help marveling at the way the boy’s face seemed to be carved from marble, all angles and sharp points, white as the new-fallen snow. The dark eyes seemed to be shadows against the pale face, and they shone with hidden pain. 

Merlin never did like it when Arthur yelled at him. 

But that didn’t matter. For what Merlin did today…that was inexcusable.

“Arthur…,” the raven starts, stepping forward lightly, lifts a hand to place it on Arthur’s shoulder, a gesture of friendship and companionship. 

One flip of the wrist and the hand falls short, drawn back to the body. Merlin lets out an involuntary wounded noise. 

“Please, Arthur, you don’t want to do this,” he stutters, pleading with Arthur’s steadfast reasoning. 

“Why, Merlin?” Arthur snarls, startling the other boy, stepping forward to push the raven up against the closest wall. “Explain yourself.” 

“I…I’ve had magic since birth, Arthur, but I’m not evil, I swear! I only care about Camelot…I only care about you,” he breathes. 

Arthur laughs, the noise sounding odd in the tense atmosphere. 

“Merlin, I don’t care that you’re a sorcerer. I would never turn you in…you don’t have an evil bone in your body. What I want to know is why do you risk your life for mine?! What’s deluding you into thinking dying for me is alright?” His azure eyes bore into Merlin’s and he takes another angry step forward, so the boy in question is pinned against the wall, staring straight at Arthur. 

“I’m a servant, Arthur,” Merlin sighs, “Your life is worth 100 of mine.” 

Arthur’s eyes grow sad and then angry again. 

“Don’t say that. Never say that again!”

Merlin smiles sadly.

“It’s true, you know. You’re my King, and you’re my friend. When it comes down to a question of who is going to live, there’s no question. At least not for me.”

Arthur stares into Merlin’s eyes and sees the truth shining there. Anger, sadness, and an overpowering unknown emotion flood him all at once. 

There was only one way to convince Merlin that he was worth everything. One step brings the blonde up to Merlin’s face, and without a second thought in his mind, Arthur shoves his lips on Merlin’s. 

The raven’s eyes widen in shock, and for a moment, he struggles. But Arthur is the King, and the King gets what he desires. Whatever he desires. Arthur’s hands are iron on Merlin’s thin wrists, and he cannot break the hold. 

When he realizes he cannot escape, Merlin succumbs with newfound desire, lifting his head and deepening the kiss, pushing back against Arthur. A groan escapes the latter when he realizes the raven is kissing back, and the grip against Merlin’s hands slacken as the hand’s move to pull the boy closer. Without the bindings, Merlin’s hands entangle themselves in Arthur’s hair.

A few minutes later the boys detach, and meet each other’s eyes. Merlin’s cheekbones are crimson, and Arthur looks the same. A laugh breaking out of Arthur, he kisses each cheekbone tenderly before kissing his nose. 

Breath puffing onto Merlin’s face, Arthur whispers, “Still think you’re worthless to me?”

Face lighting up in defiance, Merlin grins and hisses, “Yes.” 

Arthur’s eyes narrow and he grins, “I’ll just have to change your mind, then.”

Merlin closes his eyes and whispers, “I was hoping you’d say that.”


End file.
